Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever is the third video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on April 20, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends imagine their occupations. Freddie wants to be a baker, Rhonda wants to be a truck driver, Ralph wants to be a fire fighter, Gary wants to be a farmer, Huckle wants to be a grocer cat, Lily wants to be a builder, Larry wants to be a doctor, Olive wants to a mail-carrier, Sally wants to be a travel agent, Hilda wants to be a pilot and Bruno wants to be a captain. Segments *Baker *Truck Driver *Fire Fighter *Farmer *Grocer *Builder *Doctor *Mail Carrier *Travel Agent *Pilot *Captain Songs * Busy People * You Can Be Anything You Want To Be Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Rhonda Raccoon *Gary Goat *Larry Lion *Olive Owl *Bruno Bear *Henry Dog *Ralph Pig *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Baker pigs and baker dog *Mary Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *The pig firefighters *The mice firefighters *The bunny family *Marvin Mouse *Builders *Patients at the doctor's office *Nurse *Grandma Bear *The raccoon family *Pilot bunny *Passengers on a plane *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Elephant *Mrs. Elephant *Other Busytown people *2 mice Trivia * The young version of Huckle Cat only had 2 lines in this episode. * This is the second time the Narrator narrates the whole episode. The first time was in "Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever". * The Narrator sounds like Sterling Holloway, which he voices Mr. Stork from the Disney film, Dumbo, Adult Flower from the Disney film, Bambi, Kaa the Snake from the Disney film, The Jungle Book, Roquefort the Mouse from the Disney film, The Aristocats, and Winnie the Pooh from the Disney shorts, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and the Disney film, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. * Stock footage clips from the beginning of the video would later be reused for a music video premiere of Noah Byrd's rendition of the song, "Heigh Ho" from Walt Disney's 1937 classic animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It's a parody version. * The orchestral and shortened version of the "Thomas and Friends" song, "Really Useful Engine" from the movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, is played during the credits on the future VHS/DVD releases, replacing the instrumental score. * This episode marks the debut for Marvin Mouse, the second and third appearances would later then be "Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever" and "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever". * This episode also marks the debut for Grandma Bear, the second appearance would later then be "Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever". * This is the first video that it has been produced by Jumbo Pictures. Gallery Sally Cat.jpg Default.jpg 2.jpg Video Category:Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever